Going the Distance
by Death7270
Summary: Indomitable control, lust for pleasure. A perfect fit, born from use. Deep hidden love, forbidden by 'The Law'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Judge Dredd, Dredd (Movie) or 2000 AD (Comic). Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

Cassandra could not take it anymore and screamed as her climax reached its peak once more. She arched her back and thrashed uncontrollably; the little remaining energy in her body departed her and she slumped back onto the bed panting hard, her heart racing even faster, the sweat from her heated flesh falling like rain against the sheets.

She felt him continue to thrust into her. His immense length and hefty girth stretching her wider; each long firm stroke pushing into her deeper.

It was always like this. She would be brought to orgasm a dozen times before HE was even ready to satiate his need and let his indomitable control slip. No amount of foreplay ever seemed to make a difference; many hours she had tried to get him to his own peak only to give up long before he was ready to let go.

It was dominate and demanding. She was always left limp and satisfied, a well-used rag beneath him, atop him or spread and speared over whatever piece of furniture they had reached instead of the bed.

She gazed up at him now as he continued to thrust into her relentlessly, she purred contently as another small orgasm washed over her body. She knew she was his and would be forever, after so many years of this she was shaped and stretched to fit him perfectly. His cock the only one that made her feel. No other man, woman or Judge could sate and fulfil her as he did and she had tried, countless times she had attempted to find another but none were like him.

None could or would ever be like HIM.

Night after night she would return to his bed and be his. Be that after patrol still covered in the grime of the city or after a long clean day of paperwork in the Hall of Justice she would come to him and submit to him.

She groaned again as she felt him speed up drawing his length across her most sensitive spots in a manner only he seemed ever to be able to do. If caused her to remember that in the beginning she had used lots of lube to accommodate her comfort but now her body was well prepared for him.

The simple thought of him was enough to soak her thighs in an instant as her body craved what he would do to it.

She reached for her knees and pulled them wider giving him more reach and access to her slick core whilst still stopping him from bottoming out just yet. He grunted and drove into her, his vigour never stopping only growing at a steady pace. She knew better than to raise her legs to his shoulders to let him delve any deeper, his length would have been a battering ram on her inner core and the blissful pleasure of the moment would have turned to pain.

So she relaxed and let the onslaught upon her heated core continue; little fluttering orgasms causing her body to convulse from time to time.

Closing her eyes she tried to sense his thoughts, a dangerous pastime for any psychic but at times like this his mind was the most accessible. She sensed the anger, the internal rage he held against all who broke 'The Law' coiled and ready to strike, but she also felt his lust, his desire for her.

Though he never would admit it, she sensed his love for her. It was fierce and loyal. And whilst she knew that there were others he loved both emotionally and physically, this love she sensed was for her and it burn brightly.

Going deeper into his subconscious she came to the 'Control', that indomitable will that seemingly held himself in check at all times. When they first met all those years ago she had sensed something behind the control, but now, having learned of her abilities, that something was lost to her mental grasp.

Instead she could only feel the reasons for the control, the desire to not to break 'The Law' and slaughter the good with the bad. And while he was willing to bend rules to a point, his desire to not break them was pristine in his mind.

She looked for the love directed at her. Openly admitting his love for her would be a violation of 'The Law' for Judges should not love anything but their duty yet she sensed his need, his desire for her.

His love for her and that sense, that mental image was all she needed.

She felt him stop mid thrust and she let her mind leave his. Opening her eyes slowly she saw him staring down at her. A knowing look indicated that he had sensed her mental intrusion.

She tried to regain entrance to his mind once more but the walls had sealed shut. She pouted and watched him smirk momentarily at her obstinance.

He moved and she let out a groan as he began to knead her right breast underneath his strong grip. The action was all she needed to confirm that his control was finally slipping and without word she rolled over as he slowly withdrew from her inner slick warmth.

Lifting her tired hips she pulled a pillow beneath her and waited for him to take her once again.

It was not long before she felt him press against her tight rosebud. She relaxed and felt him drive into her arse with one firm stroke. She was shaped for him here too. And the feeling of fullness was great.

She reached out with her mind and felt his control finally slip and his need to fill her grow exponentially.

Chemical birth control was another thing not permitted for Judges as it could affect the mind and thus Judgement. Condoms could break, and they had many a time in the early days of their relationship, so they had decided sex like this was safer and much more pleasurable for the both of them.

Her arse burned at the intrusion but the pain soon dimmed. She felt him growl, his hand reaching between her legs to rub her clit; bringing her close to another peak.

He grunted again shoving his calloused fingers inside her gaping core. Her body exploded as she felt his fingers spread her, heightening the sensation of the hot stream of his cum being emptied into her bowels.

She felt him pump his hips against her at a bruising pace for what felt like several minutes before eventually stopping.

The afterglow bliss recced and the fog that had clouded her mind in the final moments dissipated, letting reality return.

She let go of the sheets that she had unknowingly clutched in her hands at some point. Her fingernails once again leaving tiny holes in the fabric and digging into her own palms enough to draw blood.

She felt him rise up and withdraw from her body, the feeling achingly slow but not painful. She wanted more but also wanted to rest. Her body felt abused but in every right way.

She lifted her head off the sheets and looked towards him and the mirror at the end of the room that revealed her battered arse. His thick heavy seed dripping down her inner legs, her slick moist lower lips reddened and wide.

He moved up the bed, lifting the sheet up and over them both as he spooned her heated body to his. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Rest Anderson..." Dredd whispered softly, "A new day begins soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Judge Dredd, Dredd (Movie) or 2000 AD (Comic). Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment review.**

* * *

Dredd looked down and admired the sleeping beauty beside him.

He cared deeply for Anderson, probably more than he legally should. She had been a below passing grade rookie when they had first met but now she was a formidable Judge better than 90% of the judges that had served twice as longer as she.

He tried to relax but could not help but continue to watch her sleep. The sheet having been pushed down at some point in their rest revealing her fair cream off white skin.

The scars of upholding the law were fewer on her body compared to him. Her physical beauty mostly unblemished. Her hefty cleavage that usually got in the way of her body armour at times, a fact he had scolded her repeatedly for, was pleasant and enticingly fun to behold, especially when she tried to seduce him or rubbed his manhood between.

Many a time he had come to fulfilment upon those mounds of feminine flesh, coating her soft skin and face in his thick seed.

Dredd tensed.

Nothing should get in the way of The Law. Families or relationships is against regulations. Love was not permissible and most judges strictly followed a code of celibacy.

But even judges had urges that had to be dealt with from time to time. Non-mind altering libido suppressants were common in ranks. Castration and sterilisation too.

But Dredd preferred the direct approach. Fuck until satiated. He had had many mutual partners but Anderson felt different.

Dredd frownee and his control hardened.

Seven years they had been together, the last five of those seven years they had been mutually intimate.

But Dredd had begun to sense a change, he had known Anderson had always been more emotionally attached and invested towards him. partially because of her gift. But he, himself, had always remained professional, detached.

That was until recently...

Sex was supposed to be used to fulfil a need so he could better serve The Law. But now he was conflicted, he had grown attached, emotionally, and he could not bring himself to break away.

He had tried, dozens of partners had endured his needs in a less than professional desire to prove himself wrong.

Many had failed to endure and those that did only proved his preference for Anderson.

He would not admit it, never admit that he loved her, for that would have been a breach of The Law, but he knew he harboured those feelings towards her. And he knew she did for him.

Her constant probes of his mind had given him equal access to her inner thoughts too.

Their first time together had not been her first but she had been quite sore afterwards.

It had been on return from a long patrol of the pleasure districts hunting a repeat rapist and murderer. It had been a testosterone fueled mission that had left him with a deep need to satiate his base human urges.

Anderson had sensed his need and had offered the use of her body.

She had been very tight. Even with lube and slick condoms her body had physically resisted his girth.

But she had pushed through the pain and he had fulfilled his base desires repeatedly that night.

Anderson never complained once but he could easily detect that her body had been traumatized by his sexual rage.

That did not stop her from submitting herself to him a week later. Enduring him and from then on it became a regular thing. Sometimes two or three times a week.

They grew to learn each others needs, the best way to satiate the mutual urges they shared. Anderson soon stretched to accommodate him and while each of them were mutual with others Anderson was by far the most efficient at solving his.

Pregnancy was a concern, but that was solved through use of protection and other methods.

He had never lost control, bringing himself to fruition only when safe for both of them.

He knew Anderson was contemplating sterilisation but considering her gift the chief justice might reserve her for the breeding program, or at least her eggs.

Dredd tensed abruptly.

He shook his head, trying to clear a mental image of Anderson heavy with child... his child.

Anderson suddenly moaned and he sensed the telltale subtle pressure of her mental connection established within his mind.

He looked down and noted that Anderson was now awake and watching him acutely.

"The Law" he mumbled, more to himself than to her. But Anderson answered the unasked question with a half grin.

His erection had fully returned, hard and strong, it stood thick and full. Ready once more.

Anderson turned in the bed and began to stroke it. Her grip firm but desired.

She leaned over and took the tip between her lips, teeth barely grazing the sensitive skin as she took all that she could into her mouth, which was not much.

Dredd just watched. Her eyes locked with hers as she bobbed her head up and down.

The mental pressure grew as she read his thoughts, changing her pace and angle to bring him more stimulus.

She finally lifted off him with a resounding pop and moved her body over his.

"The Law does not oppose personal fantasies.. " she groaned lowering her wet core onto his thick rod, "it just opposes us acting on them."

Dredd grunted his accent even if her premise was tangibly flawed.

"Fantasies..." She hissed bottoming out on his shaft, "that I can make true."

Dredd bucked upwards as images of Anderson in various forms assailed his mind. She laughter openly as he reacted to a image of her pregnant and spread wide, thick seed dripping from her seemingly well used vagina.

"Perks of fucking a psychic." She grinned lifting off him as his control broke for the first time ever.

His seed shooting out onto his stomach all the while Anderson endured a simultaneously powerful orgasm that caused her to gush her wetness like rain.

Dredd reached up and grabbed her, doing the one other thing he had never done. Crushing them together he pressed his hard lips against hers and kissed.


End file.
